


Beautiful Morning

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [25]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr 2019

Link stared at himself in the mirror after getting out of the shower. He’d been going to the gym consistently for a while now, and was proud that his body had started to reflect those efforts. He also couldn’t help thinking of Rhett, asleep in the other room, and how he might benefit from his newfound… stamina. He waggled his eyebrows at himself in the mirror.

The real motivation to start exercising regularly had been the increasing discomfort and injuries creeping up on him as he crept toward his 40th birthday. But if a side effect of his efforts was, subjectively, looking better naked… He’d take it!

Since he was feelin’ himself that morning, he decided to strut back into the bedroom without a towel.

Rhett wolf-whistled upon Link’s entrance, but his body language contrasted with that gesture, as he hiked the sheets up to his chest.

“I was hoping you’d move the sheet the other direction… If you get my drift.”

“You’re about as subtle as a brick, Neal. The way you came in here stark nekkid, I coulda guessed you’re lookin’ for some breakfast sausage.”

“It only kills the mood a tad,” Link snarked, lightly resting his hand on the thin sheet draped over Rhett’s leg. “…you making me feel like a predator.”

“You can prey on me anytime, darlin’.” Rhett’s voice was like honey, but there was a sheepishness there that made Link want to keep things light and playful.

He leaned over to attack Rhett’s belly with tickles.

“Stop! Link, I’m serious! Knock it off!”

Link stopped.

“Can I at least get under the sheets?”

“‘course,” Rhett muttered.

Link slid in next to Rhett, and held him.

“What’s wrong, baby? You’re bein’ a little hot and cold this morning.”

“It’s not you. Well, it is… but not how you’re thinkin’.”

Link waited.

“You look... amazing. The work you’ve been doing at the gym. The spartan race. Everything. Your body looks incredible.”

“And here I thought that’d work in my favor in the bedroom…”

“It’s just tough for me. Because I look… well, the way I do. I know I’m not in terrible shape or anything. But I’m not at my best. And when you’re trying to see me naked, and putting your hands all over my… midsection… Ticklin’ me, and… um… other times. I just… I feel self conscious.”

“Gosh, Rhett. I didn’t think of it like that.”

Rhett shrugged. “That’s why I’m tellin’ ya.”

“I mean, I never woulda guessed you’d see it like that. I think you look incredible, too.”

Rhett rolled his eyes. “You have to say that.” 

“What you’ve been working out in therapy is more important than what I’m working out in the gym. And no one can blame you for not having the energy for both. Believe me, you’re gorgeous; but if you don’t want me touching your sexy, sexy belly, I won’t.”

Rhett blushed. But like he was flattered, not embarrassed — as he’d been earlier. He snuggled closer to Link, reaching to guide his hand toward his middle.

“Hey, Link?”

“Yes, baby?”

“If I said you had an amazing body — would you hold it against me?”

“In a heartbeat.”


End file.
